Cherry Blossoms
by Leen Neirell
Summary: I'm not good at making a summary but please check this out.


" Jashin Loki was banished?" asked by a golden-haired lady. "Yes, my lady." Answered the servant. "when Jashin Loki was banished, the all father ordered Thor-sama, Heimdall-sama and Frey-sama to eliminate him. Even Lady Freya…" the servant continued. The golden-haired lady remained in silence. The servant said:" My Lady, you do not have any idea what happened here?" the lady shook her head in reply. Then she answered:" I would like to see Odin-sama. Tell him I would like to speak with him." "As you wish, Lady," then, the servant left.

The golden-haired lady went to Odin's hall to personally speak with him. Beautiful ladies came to pass-by and greeted her."Good day, Lady Sif." The golden-haired Lady named Sif nods and smiled at them. Sif went onto her destination.

"So that's why I didn't see Loki-sama…" Sif thought to herself as she went nearer to the entrance of Odin's Hall, and also… I didn't see him.." she continued. As soon as she arrived at Odin's hall, she saw Idun went inside the hall. She followed her but did not enter the hall. Instead, she eavesdrop.

"May I ask what is the purpose of this summon, Odin-sama?" asked Idun.

"Idun, the goddess of youth, don't you know that you are so direct in speaking?" the all-father answered. "time is of the essence, you know," Very well, then since you've said that, I will tell you why I summoned you"." Thank you" Idun bowed her head. "Since you're so direct in speaking, I will tell you this plainly. You must eliminate Loki." Idun didn't reply. " I also want you to eliminate all the Gods who had taken their back against me", the all-father continued. "Then, that includes Heimdall-sama too." "Yes, I said all the gods, right?" Idun nod, then answered: "then I will include Thor-sama." "Absolutely." "Very well. I wil fulfill this task, Odin-sama." Then she turned away her back.

Sif, having heard of the conversation of Odin Idun was surprised , She never thought that Odin can give a task like that. " He wants his son dead?" Sif thought to herself. Then, she heard footsteps drawing nearer. She quickly hide and wait for the footsteps to disappear. When she knew that Idun already left, she decided to see Odin now. And she did-

Inside Odin's hall, Sif went closer to Odin and bowed her head as a sign of respect. Odin said: "What brings you here, Sif?" "I just got here today, father. Its nice seeing you again" Sif replied. "And you too. Well your not here to just tell me that, do you?" Sif faced Odin and said, "Father, where's Thor and the others?" Odin didn't reply immediately. " Well, I didn't see any of them today. I wonder where they are. Heimdall's not here too." Sif asked again. Then, Odin replied, " Frey and Freya left for Vanaheim to visit their father. While I asked Heimdall to go retrieve my missing artifact. Then, Loki and Thor went somewhere. Said they're going to visit a friend." "That seems to me that they are out for a vacation." "My dear Sif, It's only natural for them to leave." "Is there no other reasons?", Sif asked seriously but respectfully. Odin didn't answer her. "I see. Well, maybe there are no other reasons, I guess." She again bowed her head and said:

"Excuse me, father. I need to do something." And then, she left.

That night, as Sif was sitting infront of the mirror, combing her hair, her servant came. Sif placed the comb over the table and stands up, asking, " What happened?" The maid replied: "Lady Sif, you can go." "Really?" "But are you certain about this, my lady?" "Of course. If this will prevent the death of Thor and the others, I'll gladly do it." Sif replied. The servant closed her eyes and said: " But I fear for your safety. What if Odin-sama caught you?" " He can't. As long as I use the ring Verdandi gave me, I will be alright. Thank you for your concern.", Sif replied. "I thank you for all your help." Sif walked towards the door. Suddenly, the servant grabbed her arm. Sif was caught off-guard and looked at the servant. "What did you do that for?", Sif asked. "I can't allow you to leave, Sif. You can't stop my plan.". The servant's eyes glow red. Sif noticed it and cried: "Odin-sama!" The servant smirks." You want to prevent the death of Loki, eh? I will not allow you." Odin continued to grab Sif's arm. Sif answered in pain: "I….just want to… see Thor-sama again… Will you not let me to?" " You want to see him again?", asked Odin. Sif cannot reply because Odin's holding her arm. Then he said, "Then, follow them! I don't need you here anyway! From now on, you have no place here in Asgard!" Odin placed his hand into Sif's forehead and started casting spells. Sif creid in pain. Odin released Sif and left. Sif fell on the ground, pupil-less.

Narugami woke up one night panting. He quickly sat on his bed and looks shocked as if he just got a nightmare. Narugami looked outside the window and whispere. "Sif………"


End file.
